Watermelon
by AcidRain00
Summary: Hidan found Kakuzu some watermelon to eat, but Kakuzu claims he hates Watermelon. Will Kakuzu eat it? Dun dun dun! Read to find out! Short, fluffy one shot for Kakuzu/Hidan. Kakuzu seme, Hidan uke. Rated T for language. Read A/N for more information.


**Thiiiis fanfiction contains YAOI! YAAAOIII! Idk... okay so I was eating watermelon and I was thinking of Kakuzu and Hidan and decided to make a KakuHida fic with watermelon because it's fucking _DELICIOUS_ (upper case, underlined and italicized to express deliciousness). Anyways... yeah... its rated T because of you-know-who's fucking _swearing_... and mine, too. **

**And and and... I would like to mention that the OOCness of the characters is a very possible possibility, because I haven't actually seen any scenes with Kakuzu and Hidan, or Naruto in general, in a long time. So I might've forgotten how they acted... anyways... **

**And that I refer to the watermelon as "the melon" sometimes, just so I don't have to call it watermelon or fruit all the time... yeah... I'm not good with synonyms... I'll be all like "Hm... other words for said..." then my brain will explode and I'll forget every synonym for said I ever knew...**

**Anyways... sorry for the long A/N xD... enjoy the yaoi!**

_**(The Start)**_

"I brought you some watermelon," Hidan said as he sat himself beside Kakuzu on the front steps of a temple they had finished raiding, setting down a plate filled with sweet looking pink fruit, dripping with juice. Kakuzu eyed the mangled looking watermelon, then at Hidan. "I found it in a field not far from here."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kakuzu said blatantly as he turned away from the fruit and from his partner. "I have no desire to eat that stuff."

Hidan smiled and picked up a piece of the melon, bits and pieces fell from the fruit. He knew full well that this would be the response he would get from Kakuzu. The young man took a bite and some of the juice dribbled down his chin, which he licked at, but when he figured out his tongue didn't reach far enough, he used the sleeve of his black cloak.

Hidan studied Kakuzu's green and red eyes carefully, as it was difficult to tell what emotions he felt since he had a mask on. He even found that it was hard to tell what Kakuzu was thinking through his eyes, since he was always so... angry looking. Maybe he was just always angry. Hidan grinned. This caught the attention of Kakuzu who was now staring into the magenta eyes of the white haired man.

Both were looked in eye contact for a minute before Hidan edged himself closer, the piece of watermelon he was eating still in his mouth. He inched closer and closer to Kakuzu, who didn't seem to want to do anything about it, until the watermelon sticking out of Hidan's mouth brushed against Kakuzu's mask. The older man pulled himself away, brushing the sticky juice from the fruit off of his mask.

"Knock it off, Hidan," Kakuzu said in that usual tone of voice of his. The one that was calm, yet warned you not to do anything to anger him.

"Aw, come on," Hidan smiled as he took the piece of the melon out of his mouth. "I just want you to eat the fucking watermelon. I cut it up all nice for you with my damn scythe, too."

"I'm not hungry," Kakuzu answered.

Hidan licked his lips of the juice and put the piece he had been eating back on the plate. He got up, standing in front of Kakuzu who was looking up at him with those angry looking eyes. Hidan leaned down, face to face with Kakuzu until their noses brushed against each other. Kakuzu didn't move, but just stared.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said in that same tone of voice.

Hidan smiled without moving, licking his lips again before standing all the way up and turning around.

"Well, I'm going to go find some sacrifices for the great Jashin," Hidan said as he waved. "Try not to have a heart attack if I'm late, old man."

Kakuzu said nothing as Hidan disappeared behind some trees. He waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps of the young man, then peered down at the watermelon. The slices were cut all disorderly, some pieces bigger than others, some falling apart. On the very top was the piece Hidan had been eating. Kakuzu stared at it. He extended his hand and picked it up, studying it. He pulled his mask aside and took a bite, the sweetness of the fruit going everywhere, one of the reason's Kakuzu hated watermelon; the sticky mess it made. But this one tasted good. Sweet.

Kakuzu took another bite.

_**(The End)**_

**Ooh that was so cute! Rararara! Yeeeah... my beta brought up that Kakuzu has stitchy thingies on his mouth so how would he eat... but you can just ignore that. PLEEEASE... o_o... liquid diet... liquid diet... heh... yes, yes, please ignore errors in the grammars or the Englishes that I, spell check and my Beta missed. Thank you.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
